prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Pretty Cure! Medley
is an song insert found in ''Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!'' Theme Song Single. This song is a combination of Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure!, Yay! Yay! Yay!, and Full Bloom*Smile! in their TV size and some parts from the full version. This song is performed by Aya Ikeda and Hitomi Yoshida. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu Purikyua! Let's go! Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Issho ni!! Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Ashita e Jump! Sumairu Purikyua! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu Purikyua! Ohisama mitai ni terasu waraigao Kienai kirameki min'na ga motteru Isshōkenmei susume! On'nanoko! Hitai no ase sae daiyamondo☆(San! San!) Makenai yūki tabanetara itsutsu no hikari michibiku mirai Happī! Sanī! Pīsu! Māchi! Byūtī! Let's go! Sumairu! Sumairu! Egao no pawā de Sumairu! Sumairu! Sekai wa tsunagaru Taisetsuna sono hitomi kumorasenai! Girls! Let's go! Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Min'na de!! Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Mirai e Fly! Kagayaite! Sumairu Purikyua! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu Purikyua! Kimi to I~ei! I~ei! I~ei! I~ei! Waratte naichau kimochi wo fukitobashi Itsumo I~ei! I~ei! I~ei! Genki ni ashita e hashitte ikou Itsudatte wakuwaku dokkidoki Purikyua! Hitori ja nai yo tonari wo mireba sekai wa kirameku Sora no taiyō katari kakeru yo ashita wa hareruya Nani yori mo taisetsuna mono (Wow taisetsuna mono) Shinjiru kimochi ga koko ni aru (I~ei!) Sō da I~ei! I~ei! I~ei! I~ei! Pīsu de pōzu chīzu! de sumairu Itsumo I~ei! I~ei! I~ei! Kizukeba min'na ga issho ni iru Motto I~ei! I~ei! I~ei! I~ei! Min'na de sora e ashita e kibō nose Ikou Yei! Yei! Yei! Waratte kagayaku mirai e to Itsudatte wakuwaku dokkidoki Purikyua! Sumairu! Purikyua! Mankai*Egao ga saku! Banzai!! Minna ga iru! Ashita ni mukatte susumou!(Sumairu Purikyua!) Genki muteki gāruzu! Iku yo! Sumairu Purikyua! (I~ei!) Aozora tori ga utatteru Tomodachi ga soba de waratteru Kiseki no yō na kyō ga daisuki! (Puriti! Sumairu Purikyua!) Honki de tama ni butsukatte Demo, itsumo sasaeau nakama Sono egao ga genki wo kureru! (Kyūti! Sumairu Purikyua!) Hoshi mo (kokoro kara) denai yoru mo (kokoro e to) Sono mune no hikari wa Asa e to tsuzuku yo SHINE! Zenin! Sorotta nara! (Hai!) Zenshin! Aru no mi da yo! (GO!) Inochi furufuru yorokonde pawafuru janpu! Mankai*Egao ga saku! (Hai!) Banzai!! Min'na ga iru! (GO!) Ashita ni mukatte susumou! (Sumairu Purikyua!) Yūki suteki gāruzu! Tobu yo! Sumairu Purikyua! Genki muteki gāruzu! Iku yo! Sumairu Purikyua!(I~ei!) |-|Kanji= スマイル!スマイル!スマイル!スマイル! スマイルプリキュア! Let's go! スマイル!スマイル!プリキュア!一緒に!! スマイル!スマイル!プリキュア!明日へJump! スマイルプリキュア! スマイル!スマイル!スマイルプリキュア! おひさまみたいに　照らす笑い顔 消えないきらめき　みんなが持ってる 一生懸命ススメ!おんなのこ! ひたいの汗さえ　ダイヤモンド☆(サン!サン!) 負けない勇気束ねたら　5つの光　導く未来 ハッピー!サニー!ピース!マーチ!ビューティ! Let's go! スマイル!スマイル!笑顔のパワーで スマイル!スマイル!世界はつながる 大切なその瞳　曇らせない! Girls! Let's go! スマイル!スマイル!プリキュア!みんなで!! スマイル!スマイル!プリキュア!未来へFly! 輝いて!スマイルプリキュア! スマイル!スマイル!スマイル!スマイル! スマイルプリキュア! 君と　イェイ! イェイ! イェイ! イェイ! 笑って　泣いちゃう気持ちを吹き飛ばし いつも　イェイ! イェイ! イェイ! 元気に　明日へ走っていこう いつだってワクワク　ドッキドキ　プリキュア! ひとりじゃないよ　隣を見れば　世界はきらめく 空の太陽　語りかけるよ　明日はハレルヤ 何よりも大切なもの(Wow 大切なもの) 信じる気持ちがここにある(イェイ!!) そうだ　イェイ! イェイ! イェイ! イェイ! ピースで　ポーズ「ハイ、チーズ!」でスマイル いつも　イェイ! イェイ! イェイ! 気づけば　みんなが一緒にいる もっと　イェイ! イェイ! イェイ! イェイ! みんなで　空へ明日へ希望乗せ 行こう　イェイ! イェイ! イェイ! 笑って　輝く未来へと いつだってワクワク　ドッキドキ　プリキュア! スマイル!プリキュア! 満開*笑顔が咲く! バンザイ!!みんながいる! 明日に向かってすすもう!(スマイルプリキュア!) 元気無敵ガールズ!いくよ! スマイルプリキュア!(イェイ!) 青空　鳥が歌ってる ともだちが　そばで笑ってる キセキのような　今日がだいすき! (プリティ!スマイルプリキュア!) 本気で　たまにぶつかって でも、いつも　ささえあう仲間 その笑顔が元気をくれる (キューティ!スマイルプリキュア!) 星も(こころから)出ない夜も(こころへと) この胸のヒカリは 朝へとつづくよ SHINE! 全員!そろったなら!(ハイ!) 前進!あるのみだよ!(GO!) いのちフルフル喜んでパワフルジャンプ! 満開*笑顔が咲く!(ハイ!) バンザイ!!みんながいる!(GO!) 明日に向かってすすもう!(スマイルプリキュア!) 勇気素敵ガールズ!とぶよ!スマイルプリキュア! 元気無敵ガールズ!いくよ! スマイルプリキュア!(イェイ!) |-| English= Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile Pretty Cure! Let's go! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! Together!! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! Jump to tomorrow! Smile Pretty Cure! Smile! Smile! Smile Pretty Cure! An illuminating smile is just like the sun Everyone has a shine that won't disappear Go forward with all our might! All us girls! Even the sweat on our brows are like diamonds☆(Sun! Sun!) If we can control our unbeatable courage our 5 lights will guide us to the future Happy! Sunny! Peace! March! Beauty! Let's go! Smile! Smile! With the power of smiles Smile! Smile! The world becomes connected We won't let your precious eyes darken with sorrow! Girls! Let's go! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! With everyone!! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! Fly to the future! Shine! Smile Pretty Cure! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile Pretty Cure! With you Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! The urge to cry is driven away by smiles Always Yay! Yay! Yay! With energy let's run to tomorrow Always thrilling and exciting Pretty Cure! Just look around as you're not alone since the world is sparkling The sun in the sky is calling out that tomorrow is hallelujah What is most important (Wow most important) Is that faith is right here (Yay!) Yes Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Make a peace pose and smile with a "Say Cheese!" Always Yay! Yay! Yay! See how everyone is here with you More Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Everyone put your hopes for the sky and tomorrow Let's go Yay! Yay! Yay! Smile onto the shining future Always thrilling and exciting Pretty Cure! Smile! Pretty Cure! Full bloom*Smiles are blooming! Hooray!! Everyone is here! Let's head towards tomorrow!(Smile Pretty Cure!) Energetic and invincible girls! Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! (Yay!) Birds are singing in the blue sky Friends are smiling beside me I love this miraculous today! (Pretty! Smile Pretty Cure!) Sometimes we get into serious fights But my supportive friends always Give me energy with their smiles (Cutie! Smile Pretty Cure!) Even on nights (from heart) with no stars (to heart) The light in my heart Connects to morning and SHINE! Everyone! Is gathered together! (Yes!) Progress! That's what will be! (GO!) Full of joyful life is a powerful jump! Full bloom*Smiles are blooming! (Yes!) Hooray!! Everyone is here! (GO!) Let's head towards tomorrow!(Smile Pretty Cure!) Courageous and wonderful girls! Let's fly! Smile Pretty Cure! Energetic and invincible girls! Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! (Yay!) Audio Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Singles Category:Movies